Terminator: The Konata Izume Chronicles Vol 2
by Dr-Lovekill
Summary: It's been 6 years,and Konata has been preparing for the war against the machines. But when another terminator is sent to kill her,and yet another is sent to protect her,Konata finds herself in another fight for her life, and that of the human race!
1. Chapter 1: Terminators

_I've had people actually ask when I would begin the next arc in Terminator: The Konata Izume Chronicles, so I decided to give you what you want. This next story will be longer, and include more action, more humor, and more characters from Lucky Star! While I have admittedly begged, borrowed and stolen certain lines, scenes, and sequences from Terminator 2 and Terminator 3 in this one, I have attempted to make it more original than the first one. And for all the Konata fans out there; yep, our favorite blue-haired otaku is back, but now she's hardcore and in control! So read on, and please review. I look forward to reader input on this one. _

The parking lot sat full of vehicles, their drivers inside the nearby bar. Aside from a newspaper page blowing past the empty cars, the lot sat dark and empty. No one noticed the breeze pick up suddenly, and no one saw the electrical bolt arc between two trucks. The bolt appeared again, crackling and buzzing. Another jagged bolt appeared, then another. The small electrical storm continued for several seconds, until a bright white sphere grew out of the middle of the blue lightning, melting the steel bodies of the cars where it touched them, and burning a depression into the asphalt. A dark, human shape appeared as the ball of light began to fade. The lightning ceased as the light disappeared, leaving a large, muscular, nude man kneeling in the small smoking crater. He slowly stood and looked around. In appearance, he was identical to the robot assassin who had hunted and tried to kill Konata nearly six years before. The terminator walked slowly toward the bar, scanning each vehicle as a possible means of transportation. He walked through the doors into the building where at least thirty men and women drank beer and liquor to the music of a band playing loudly on the small stage.

"Hey…hey!" The bouncer called as the terminator walked further into the bar. "You can't come in here like that!" The cyborg ignored him. The huge bouncer, tattooed and shaved bald, gripped the terminator's shoulder. The machine grabbed the bouncer's hand, crushing the bones. The bouncer cried out in pain, clutching his hand. The patrons watched as the terminator passed, gazing around the large room, scanning the size of everyone for suitable clothing. He locked onto a large man in biker clothes, smoking a cigarette while talking coarsely with a small group of similarly dressed men. The terminator walked up to the biker and stared at his clothes more closely.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" The biker asked snidely.

"I want your clothes and your motorcycle." The terminator stated. The biker's group laughed. The large biker glowered at the naked man standing in front of him.

"You want your _head_ broken, asshole." The biker said.

"Your clothes." The terminator repeated. "Give them to me." The biker smiled then reached into his pocket. His hand came out wearing a set of steel knuckles. The biker gave the terminator a powerful punch to the jaw. The terminator's head jerked only the slightest bit.

"Ow! God damn it!" The biker cursed, wringing his hand. One of his friends pulled a butterfly knife, and stabbed the terminator. The robot ignored the wound, and grabbed his assailant, flinging him like a rag doll across the American West-decorated room, upsetting a table. The large biker tried another punch, but the terminator caught his hand and effortlessly threw him onto the stage. The band members leapt out of the way as the biker crashed into the drums. The terminator walked onto the stage and looked down at the biker, who began taking off his jacket.

The terminator stepped out of the bar wearing his new leather pants and biker jacket, heavy biker boots, and gray tee shirt. He casually walked toward a motorcycle parked nearby. The owner, a burley man wearing a cowboy hat, shoved open the door, and walked out with an 1876 Winchester rifle with a wide lever, and leveled the 30-30 weapon at the terminator's back.

"Okay, hold it right there, big man." The owner ordered. The terminator turned, and walked toward the owner, who began backing up slowly. In an instant, the terminator had torn the rifle from the man's hands. "Keep it." The owner said, raising his hands. The terminator walked to the bike, and shoved the rifle between the saddlebag and the frame. He reached into a pocket, and pulled out a pair of black sunglasses, flipped them open, and put them on. He started the motorcycle and sped out of the parking lot.

Across town, another electrical disturbance was beginning. Small bolts of lightning shot between a parking meter and the door of a business on a deserted street. The white sphere of the time displacement device opened up and disappeared, revealing a nude woman kneeling in the circle burned into the front of the building. The dark-haired woman stood and scanned the street. She stepped onto the road as headlights approached. The car came to a screeching stop, and red lights atop the vehicle began flashing. A police woman stepped from the car.

"Are you okay?" The officer asked. "Do you need help?" The dark-haired woman silently neared the officer. She looked at the police woman's uniform, then at the car.

"I like your uniform." The woman said.

"Excuse me?" The officer asked. The woman thrust her hand toward the female officer, her hand taking the shape of a blade. The officer yelped as the naked woman's arm passed through her body. The officer twitched for a moment, then went limp. The woman withdrew the sword her left arm had become, letting the dead officer fall to the ground. The sword changed back into an arm, and she dragged the police woman's body into an alley. She emerged a few moments later, dressed in a uniform identical to her victim's. The shape-shifter looked around once more, then climbed into the police car. She switched off the lights, and began typing names into the car's onboard computer. The computer returned a list of addresses. The woman started the car and drove into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Konata

_Konata makes her appearance in this chapter. What is she like six years after the events of volume 1? And what's going to happen when more terminators enter her world? Well read it yourself, I'm not gonna ruin it for you! Please review, and enjoy chapter 2. _

Konata sped down the road on the sleek gray Kawasaki motorcycle, the wind whipping her long blue hair behind her as she hit the throttle in a straight stretch. It had been nearly six years since the terminator had attempted to assassinate her. It had been six years since she learned that the world was going to come to an end soon, that machines would rise up against man. And it had been almost six years before that she had met Senshi, the man who had protected her from the terminator. The man who had died for her. The man she had loved.

She reached the town, and pulled the motorcycle into an alleyway and shut off the engine. She flipped the kickstand down and climbed off the bike. Six years, and the weight of the future showed on the 23 year old woman. Her once laughing, sparkling eyes were now colder and watched everything suspiciously. Her muscles now looked like those of an athlete, and her hands, once soft and delicate, were now more callused, and bore a few scars from knives and bomb-making chemicals, all testament to her years of paramilitary training.

She had become a ghost, nobody to everyone. She had learned to live off the grid, away from the system. The bike was registered to a Rin Takugawa, and she carried a forged driver's license bearing the same name. Among many others. Normally, the now paranoid former otaku didn't like coming into towns, but she needed supplies, and she had come to go shopping…the way she had learned to from some of the friends she had made in the underground. She took off her dark green jacket, and tied it around her waist. Even her clothing style had changed. She now wore combat boots under a pair of faded, worn jeans, a brown tank top and her long blue hair was tied back in a ponytail with a black band. Dress tactical, but blend in as much as possible. That was how she dressed in the mornings now. She walked down the sidewalk, her eyes scanning the people and the storefronts for possible threats, as well as anything she needed to live on.

She casually checked the change returns on every payphone and vending machine she came to, collecting any and all loose change. Her trained eyes spotted a fat businessman talking on his cell phone. Pulling his hand from a pocket, Konata saw a bill fall to the ground. She was on the money before anyone even noticed it, snatching the bill from the pavement, and stuffing it into the pocket of her jeans. She looked around, and spotted a small restaurant across the street. One last look to make sure no one was following her, and the young woman crossed the road and entered the business, digging out all of the money she had "made".

"Can I help you?" The middle-aged man at the counter asked politely as Konata seated herself in the stool nearest the rear wall.

"Will this get me a pork bone ramen and a coffee?" Konata asked, laying the money on the countertop. The man sifted through the change.

"Want an egg on it?" He asked.

"If I can afford it." Konata replied, motioning toward the bill and the handful of change. The shop keep counted the money again, and slid a single coin toward Konata. "Keep it." She said. The man smiled.

"How do you want your coffee?" He asked.

"Strong. American style." Konata stated. She had learned to love coffee lately. That and cigarettes. She often thought of how bad these vices could be for her, especially the idea that if the shit hit the fan, coffee and tobacco wouldn't be that easy to find. She smiled to herself. It was all the fault of that American mercenary she hung around for a while. He's the one that got her addicted to coffee and cigarettes in the first place. As the cook prepared her food, Konata wondered what he was doing these days. She'd liked him. Not loved…she couldn't love anyone. Konata's heart still belonged to Senshi, a man who wasn't even born yet. Still, there was her American friend. He didn't think she was crazy when she started talking about the end of the world. Robots from the future…that was a different story.

"Your ramen." The older man said, placing a bowl of the soup and noodles in front of Konata. He walked away, and returned with a cup of steaming black coffee.

"Yeah, thanks." Konata muttered, now in a gray mood from her reminiscing. She broke open a pair of wooden chopsticks, and stirred the noodles in her bowl dreamily. She leaned the chopsticks against the side of the bowl, and took a sip of the coffee. She was in her home town again, and she was having mixed feelings about it. What if she ran into an old schoolmate? She wondered if anyone would even recognize her after all this time. Out of her closest friends, Miyuki was dead, and she hadn't seen Kagami and Tsukasa in a year. She wondered how they were doing, living up in the mountains. Konata picked at the ramen, and finally brought a tangle of the noodles up to her mouth and slurped them down.

…..

"Goddamnit, you idiot!" Akira Kogami screamed into her cell phone. "I told you to have the scripts here at ten o'clock!" She growled as the assistant apologized at the other end of the phone. "That's why I'm the sexy television icon, and you're the guy in the shadows, bringing me my _scripts_!" The pink-haired television star yelled. Minoru Shiraishi, the co-host of her show cringed. After over 6 years of Lucky Channel, he still feared the diminutive hellcat's outbursts. "Just stay there, and I'll come pick up the damned things, and go to Shiraishi's house and rehearse. You think you can handle that?" She mumbled angrily. Suddenly, she perked up, indicating a polar change in her mood. "Okay! Bye bye now!" She folded the phone, and looked at Shiraishi. "What?" She said in a calm voice.

"Um…nothing, Akira-san." Minoru replied nervously. "It's just…have you ever heard of bipolar disorder?"

"Exactly what are you implying?" Akira grumbled.

"Nothing!" Minoru exclaimed defensively.

"Okay then." Akira said. "Soon as I get the scripts from my useless assistant, I'll come over to your place and we'll rehearse for tomorrows show, how's that?"

"M…my place?" Minoru asked.

"Yeah, you don't have a problem with me coming to your place do you?" Akira asked. "Aside from the fact that it's so much smaller and more cramped than my house."

"No, it'll be fine!" Minoru answered.

"Okay, see you later!" Akira grinned. She turned and walked out of the café. Minoru watched her get into her new BMW and drive off.

"Oh man…" Minoru groaned. "How do I put up with this..."

….

Konata walked down the sidewalk. The Hello Kitty backpack she claimed from the bus station's Lost and Found was perfect for carrying the flashlight and wire cutters she liberated from a utility truck, the copy of "Fighting Tanks of the World" she bought for 50 yen at a thrift store, and her green jacket.

She stopped at the gate of a cozy-looking house. She looked through the iron bars a moment. The place looked empty. She pressed the button beside the gate. No one answered. After a minute, she pressed it again. There was no reply from inside the house. A house like this had to have a lot of medical supplies inside. Konata looked around to make sure no one was watching. She leapt up, and grabbed the top of the gate. She pulled her body up and over, and jumped down, landing on her feet on the other side. She quickly walked to the door and tried the knob. Locked. She thought for a moment, and then sprinted around to the back of the house. A window, opening to a small kitchen was half open. Konata smiled at the gullibility of people, locking their front door, then leaving a window open.

"Just be thankful I'm just looking for band-aids, and I'm not a real burglar…" Konata mumbled as she crawled through the window. She rolled off the counter, and landed on her feet. "…or I could clean you out big time." She walked into the next room, somewhat jealous that Mister or Missus Homeowner had such nice stuff, while Konata just had her bike, some clothes, and a few friends. She wandered through the house looking for the bathroom.

Minoru walked up the sidewalk toward his house. He paused at the gate and sighed. He fumbled in his pocket, and finally produced the small remote for the gate. He pressed the button, and the gate opened. Minoru walked to the door, leaving the gate open. He unlocked the door and entered the house.

Konata was rummaging through the medicine cabinet when she heard the front door close. She froze and listened. There was the sound of someone walking around in the kitchen. She began quietly stuffing the band aids, alcohol, and toilet paper into her backpack, while plotting a quick escape. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming toward the bedroom.

"Shit…" Konata whispered, looking around for an exit. Finding none, she quietly closed the bathroom door, and climbed into the bathtub, pulling the shower curtain closed. She clenched her teeth tightly together as Minoru opened the bathroom door. He switched on the light and stood in the door for a moment, staring at the medicine cabinet standing open.

"Oh man…great, I've been robbed." Minoru whined. He took out his cell phone. Konata knew she had to say something.

"Don't call the cops." She said in a defeated tone, opening the shower curtain. Minoru let out a startled shout, and almost fell over backwards.

"Wha…who are _you_?" Minoru gasped, pointing at Konata. It struck him that this pretty, young, blue-haired woman was the burglar. "Don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you!" Konata said.

"Then I'm calling the police!"

"Please don't." Konata said, holding her hands up to show she meant no harm. "I just needed some first aid stuff, okay?"

"Well…well why didn't you just go to the pharmacy like a normal person?" Minoru asked.

"I can't do that." Konata replied.

"Why not?" Minoru demanded. "Wait…you look kind of familiar. Do I know you?" Konata looked at the young man, trying to remember where she might have known him from. Outside, they heard the sound of a car pulling up. A door slammed, and a few seconds later, there was a knock at Minoru's front door.

"Wha…Oh crap!" Minoru exclaimed. "Akira-san!" He looked around frantically, then looked back at Konata. "Just…stay here, okay?" He slammed the bathroom door, and pushed a chair against the knob. Konata tried to open the door to find he had jammed it shut.

"What the fuck…" Konata grumbled. She realized the man probably wasn't going to call the cops at this point, and would probably be back soon. She sat down on the toilet and sighed.

Minoru threw open the door to reveal an angry-looking Akira leaning against the door frame holding two scripts. She scoffed and pushed past him into the house.

"Took you long enough. Were you going to leave me standing outside all day?" She ranted.

"Um…um…Akira…this isn't exactly the best time…"

"It's the only time. I'm a busy girl, and I have to go places and see people. You don't want to keep me from my adoring fans, do you, Minoru-San?"

"Um…no! I mean…" He stammered. "I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute, okay?" He turned and ran out of the room. The scripts could wait. Akira could wait. He just remembered who the strange girl in his bathroom was.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Battle

_I know what you all have been waiting for...action. I promised there would be more action in this fic than in its predecessor, and I won't let my readers down. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and the story as a whole. So here it is, submitted for your approval._

Konata looked up as Minoru opened the bathroom door. He looked at Konata a moment, with a look of recognition upon his face.

"Konata…Konata Izume…right?" Minoru asked.

"Yeah." Konata said, trying to remember where she knew the man from. She narrowed her eyes. "How the hell do you know me?"

"It's me…Minoru." He replied. "You know, Minoru Shiraishi. We went to school together."

"Wow…" Konata said.

"What happened to you?" Minoru asked. "You stopped coming to school, and then there were all of these weird murders and shootings, then Miyuki was murdered..."

"I know…" Konata replied. She noticed the expression on Minoru's face. "Well I didn't do it!" She exclaimed. "Look, a lot of strange, bad stuff happened, okay? Let's just leave it at that. If it's alright with you, I don't feel like sharing my life's story right now."

"Well that's fine and all, but you still broke into my house." Minoru said, placing his hands on his hips like an angry mother. "And I still should call the police on you."

Akira waited impatiently in the living room, tapping her foot, her arms crossed over her chest. She glanced around the room at the photos on the wall, Minoru's diploma, and his award for Lucky Channel. Akira scoffed, thinking about how there wouldn't even_ be_ a Lucky Channel without her. She heard a noise, and looked toward the door. A police woman was standing inside the front door, staring at her intently.

"What, is my car parked in a red zone?" Akira asked sarcastically.

"Akira Kogami?" The female terminator asked, walking toward the pink-haired young woman.

"Um…yeah!" Akira replied. "And I'm not signing any autographs, so forget…" Before she could finish the statement, the female terminator's right hand morphed into a small cannon-looking device. "Hey…what the hell…" Akira cried. The terminator leveled the weapon at her. With a high-pitched electrical whir, a small blue pulse of energy shot from the muzzle, literally blowing a golf ball sized hole through her chest. Akira let out a choked scream as she fell to the floor.

Konata and Minoru heard a strange whine, followed by Akira's scream.

"What the…" Minoru said. "Is someone with you?" Konata shook her head. Minoru ran from the room, and dashed to the doorway of the living room. He stopped, frozen in shock. A police woman stood over the body of Akira. The officer's head immediately snapped toward Minoru. She stared at him a moment, and her head gently cocked to one side.

"Minoru Shiraishi." The woman stated. Minoru watched as she raised her right arm. Where the hand should be, he saw a metalic silver weapon with a slight bluish glow at the end of the barrel.

"Oh man…um..." Minoru stammered. Konata ran up behind Minoru and saw the terminator.

"Oh _fuck_!" Konata screamed. She grabbed the young man as the terminator aimed the weapon. Konata pulled him to the floor as a blue ball of plasma blew a hole in the wall behind where they had been standing. Konata pulled Minoru to his feet. "Run!" She ordered, clenching a fistful of his shirt, and leading him down the hall. She pulled him into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Wha…what…"

"Shut up, and come on!" Konata yelled, throwing a chair out of the window, shattering the glass. She grabbed Minoru's arm, and pushed him toward the opening. "Go, god damn it!" Konata screamed. Minoru climbed out the window, falling face-first into the grass. Konata dove through the window, landing on top of the frightened man as the terminator burst through the door, firing another burst of plasma through the wall. Konata looked around, and spying Akira's BMW on the curb, leapt to her feet, and seized Minoru's collar, forcing him to stand and run with her. The terminator fired out the bedroom window, hitting the ground behind them. The robot assassin kicked out the wall underneath the window, and jumped to the ground. It fired again, hitting a tree to the left of the two, blowing a hole through the trunk. The terminator began running after them.

"Please stop…don't kill me…" Minoru whimpered as they reached the car. Konata ignored him, and threw him to the ground, throwing open the passenger side door. She looked back. The terminator had caught up, and was standing ten feet away, her plasma gun aimed at them, and charging. There was a squeal of tires as a large motorcycle suddenly appeared, racing toward the terminator. She turned just as the man on the bike fired a rifle into her chest. The man flipped off the back of the motorcycle, and the powerful bike slammed into the terminator. Both flew backwards, crashing through the wall of Minoru's house, and into the kitchen. The two machines landed on Minoru's gas oven, and ruptured the gas main. The explosion tore through the front of the house, blowing the roof off of the kitchen, and sending wood and debris raining down on the street. Konata and Minoru dove behind the car to shield themselves from the blast. Konata finally poked her head up as the man on the motorcycle slowly approached her. Her eyes widened with fear, and her heart began pounding harder. It was the terminator who had hunted her years before.

"No…" Konata gasped, falling backwards onto the street. "No!" She screamed. The memories came flooding back, and her heart raced. The terminator stood over her, and held out its hand.

"Come with me if you want to live." It said, speaking the same words that Senshi had told her six years before. She cautiously took the machine's hand. It helped her to her feet, her eyes locked suspiciously on the terminator the entire time. It opened the back door of the car, and picked up a still shaking Minoru, throwing him in. "There isn't much time." The terminator stated. Konata looked toward the house. A dark form was walking through the flames. Konata jumped into the passenger seat, and the terminator sat behind the wheel. It turned the ignition and threw the car in reverse, the BMW's engine roaring as the vehicle sped backwards.

The female terminator walked out of the flames, her form now metallic and liquid. Her eyes locked onto the fleeing car, and she began to run after her targets, her body returning to the image of a police woman.

"Shit…" Konata gasped, seeing the cyborg pursuing them, and gaining foot by foot. She looked around the vehicle. The terminator had the rifle beside his seat, and a handgun tucked into his belt that it had taken from a police vehicle. She siezed the pistol, and leaned out the window, firing at the female terminator like a trined marksman, round after round hitting the terminator in the chest, without slowing her at all. The terminator aimed his rifle out the window, and fired, but the pursuing cyborg was unaffected.

"Hang on." The terminator said. He swung the car around, and threw it into drive. The female terminator, realizing that the car could now outpace her, ran into the path of an oncoming delivery truck. The driver slammed on the brakes, but the terminator jumped, her upper body crashing through the windshield of the large vehicle. The driver watched in shock as the woman snaked through the window, and rose into the passenger seat.

"Get out." She ordered, reaching across the driver, and opening the door. She pushed him out onto the road, and slid into the driver's seat. She floored the accelerator, and made a U turn. She began pursuing the car. She watched as the car grew closer and closer. She rammed her fist through the windshield, and her hand turned once again into the plasma gun. She fired, hitting a car on the side of the road. It exploded and flipped over. The terminator driving Konata and Minoru looked back at the truck pursuing them.

"Drive." It ordered. Konata took the wheel. The terminator crawled out the window, sitting on the door, and levered the rifle one-handed. He fired at the grill of the truck, puncturing the radiator. He cocked the rifle, and fired, hitting the female terminator in the head. He looked ahead. They were coming upon a bridge. He cocked the rifle, and took careful aim. He fired. The bullet struck the front passenger tire, causing an explosive blowout, sending chunks of rubber flying from the wheel. The female terminator lost control of the truck, and as the BMW sped across the bridge, the truck veered to the left, and struck the concrete wall, flipping through the air. It landed upside down on the road below, a fireball engulfing the vehicle as the fuel ignited. The terminator slid back into the car, and took the wheel from Konata. He stuck the rifle back beside the seat, and began silently driving.

"The TX is incapable of further pursuit." The terminator said. "Konata Izume, have you sustained injury?"

"No." Konata sighed.

"Minoru Shiraishi, have you been injured?" The terminator asked.

"What? Who are you? What the hell is going on? Wait…who…what was _that_?" Minoru exclaimed, looking back at the smoke fading in the distance.

"A terminator." The terminator driving replied. "Cyberdyne systems, model T-X." He took an exit, and began driving south.

"A…a what?" Minoru cried. "She killed Akira-san! And…and…you blew her up, but…she…"

"She was a machine." Konata said, turning and looking at the terrified man in the back seat."A robot sent to kill me, okay?" She fell back into her seat a moment. "Wait…" She said, looking at the terminator. "You're a terminator too."

"Correct. Cyberdyne systems series 800. Model one zero one."

"And I get that you're not here to kill me." Konata replied. "So someone _must_ have sent you back in time to protect me, right?"

"Correct." The machine answered. "I was captured by the resistance and you reprogrammed me to protect you and Minoru Shiraishi in this time."

"Wait…what?" Konata asked. "Why him?"

"During the war, Captain Shiraishi is a key member of the resistance. Unable to locate you, the T-X fell back to its secondary directives. Eliminate all key resistance members. Captains Akira Kogami, Minoru Shiraishi, and the sisters Kagami and Tsukasa were all targeted for termination."

"Wait…what resistance?" Minoru asked. "I'm not captain of anything."

"Not yet." Konata replied, pointing her index finger at Minoru. "But you will be apparently, so I say just go with it."

"Oh, man…" Minoru said, falling back onto the seat. He placed the back of his hand over his forehead dramatically. "I don't believe this…robots, explosions, some…resistance army. This can't be happening."

They drove until they reached a deserted stretch of farming country. Ahead, an abandoned building sat beside the road. What was once a small store and gas station, now was dark and showing signs of neglect. The terminator pulled into the derelict business and stopped the car. It climbed out, and walked to the garage door. With one pull, it snapped the lock, and rolled the door open. Konata drove the car into the bay, the terminator slamming the door closed behind her. Konata turned off the engine, and she and Minoru stepped out of the car. Konata immediately began searching around the old gas station for tools, weapons and food as Minoru began pacing back and forth.

"This can't be happening…this can't be happening." He muttered. Konata picked up a screwdriver and looked at it. Finally tired of Shiraishi's whining, she slammed it down and walked over, looking him in the eyes.

"This _is_ happening." She said. "That terminator that tried to kill you is still out there, and it won't stop hunting you until you're dead, get it?"

"No!" Minoru cried. "Robots and stuff…it's not real! You guys are crazy!" Konata looked at the terminator and nodded.

"Show him." She said. The terminator took off his leather coat and threw it onto a desk. Konata pulled a small folding knife from her pocket and gave it to the machine. He opened the knife, and plunged the blade into his arm. Minoru gasped. The terminator drew the blade down his arm, slicing through the flesh, leaving a long, deep wound. Minoru fell to the floor, his eyes locked onto the grotesque scene unfolding. He felt like throwing up. The terminator cut around its arm at the elbow, and placed the knife on the desk. Then in one quick motion, it seized the wound at the elbow and tore the flesh from its arm, revealing a bloody metal arm, with hinged joints, and silvery metal fingers.

"Oh my god…oh my god…" Minoru gasped. "It's…it's…a robot!"

"A terminator." Konata corrected. "Now listen, Minoru. This terminator was sent back in time to protect us from another terminator that is trying to kill us."

"That woman?" Minoru asked.

"Yeah…if you want to call it that." Konata answered. "Years from now, there will be a war between humans and machines. I am supposed to play a part in the war, and apparently, you will too."

"A war between people and robots?" Minoru exclaimed. "What? When?"

"In approximately 53 hours, Skynet will assume control of all automated military systems in the United States, and launch its nuclear arsenal at targets in China, Russia and the Middle East." The terminator stated.

"You mean…53 hours from NOW?" Konata exclaimed.

"Exactly." The terminator replied.

"Wha…what is it SAYING?" Minoru cried. Konata sat down in an old desk chair, a panicked expression on her face.

"Jugement Day." She said. "The war. It starts in less than 3 days."


End file.
